Urinary catheter kits include a urinary catheter, a urine collection bag, and, for example, a packet including an antiseptic wipe, a pair of gloves, an absorbent pad, a packet containing water, a lubricant, instructions or product information, or several of these items. Such kits are provided in a package to keep the catheter and other components clean or sterile and to keep them together. For example, the kit can be provided in a bag or tray. The user or health care professional opens the package, removes the several components, and inserts the catheter into the subject. There remains a need for a convenient system to provide clean components and a sterile catheter.